Field Trip
by jacksonmccoy
Summary: It's been a long day at the beach, everyone is tired. Well, everyone but Jasper and Emmett, apparently. Things get steamy in the backseat of the van on the way back to Forks when the gay boy hits on his straight friend. Jasper/Emmett M for a reason! ;


Thanks to all my beautiful betas and prereaders! :) This one is special to me. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a long ride back from the class field trip. Our biology class had gone to First Beach for the day, under the guise of learning about Marine life or some such nonsense, but we had spent most of the day surfing. Everyone was tired and half-asleep, even Mr. Banner looked like he might fall asleep driving the van.

I shared the long back seat with Emmett. He was a half-asleep too until my knee brushed his. I tried to make the move as innocent as I could. I was terrified he'd freak out. Emmett, like most of the boys I knew, was totally straight.

He seemed okay that I wasn't, but he was an accomplished skirt chaser. I don't even know what made me do it. I was just horny and figured why the fuck not. Imagine my surprise when he pushed his upper thigh against mine.

He kept his eyes shut tight. He wanted to pretend to sleep through it? I guess I could work with that. I slid a hand to his knee, giving him plenty of time to tell me to fuck off. He didn't. I tested the water a little further by pushing my hand up his thigh a bit and squeezing gently.

He moaned softly. I started to worry that he was dreaming about some girl and had no idea I was actually touching him. The last thing I wanted was to violate him. If he didn't want _my_ hands on him, neither did I.

I removed my hand entirely and scooted back across the seat, away from him a bit. His eyes flew open and he looked at me with a frown.

"What?" I mouthed, not wanting to attract the attention of our sleeping classmates in the seats in front of us.

He shrugged and leaned close to whisper in my ear, his breath on my cheek making me shiver. "I thought you wanted to… you know." He turned three shades of red as he pulled back.

I smiled at him. "Are you sure?" I mouthed back, not daring to make a sound.

He nodded enthusiastically before leaning back in the seat and spreading his legs.

That was all I needed. I bent down as if I was going to lie on the seat beside him, but I put my cheek on his thigh and nuzzled him. I glanced up and was surprised to find him looking down at me.

I moved a hand up to rub his hardening cock through his jeans. His glorious blue eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his lower lip. It was a picture perfect moment and just looking at his reaction got me harder than steel. I adjusted myself and nuzzled his inner thigh for a moment before moving my hands up to unfasten his jeans.

As my finger tips brushed his tight stomach, he drew in a sharp breath. I grinned to myself, excited to get such a reaction from him, as I unfastened the buttons and opened his fly. His boxers were pitched out at me and it took little coaxing to slip his cock through their opening and hold it firmly in hand.

I gave him a tentative lick across the head and heard a gasp from above me. This was only the second time I had ever attempted this in my life and I was a bit nervous when Emmett's hand came up to thread into my long curly locks, but when he made no move to rush me, I began to relax.

I used my hand to stroke him for a moment before moving down to run my tongue up his entire length. I glanced up to see his eyes shut tight. He looked like he could barely contain himself. I was thoroughly enjoying seeing him come apart for me like this.

I slid him into my mouth and began to move my head, stroking him in sync. His hands in my hair began to tug and I couldn't help the moan that rumbled up from me, vibrating his cock, and causing him to pull a little harder on my hair.

My cock was straining in my pants and I moved a hand down to palm myself as I continued to bob up and down in his lap. His panting breaths drove me on as he began to lose control and thrust up into my mouth. We were a flurry of motion as he impaled my mouth and I frantically rutted against my own hand.

He breathed my name softly and tried to pull away from me, but I wasn't ready to stop. I increased my movement and suction until he lost it. I swallowed and licked as I continued to rub myself through my jeans. Then I hit my moment, dropping my head back to his thigh and shuddering as my orgasm rocked through me.

I looked up and Emmett was looking down at me, all goofy smiles and sparkling eyes. I smirked back up at him. I'd done a good job. We both knew it and we were both happy about it.

I sighed and started to sit up, but one hand on my shoulder kept me in place. I looked up at him questioningly as he tucked himself back into his pants. He just shrugged and grinned, running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed under his ministrations and couldn't help but think to myself that it was a great day for field trip.


End file.
